Ova Acromentula
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Petit OS sur la manière dont Hagrid trouva Mosag. Read and review ?


**Résumé : Un petit OS sans prétention aucune sur la manière dont Hagrid a trouvé Mosag, l'épouse d'Aragog. Je n'ai pu trouver aucune information à ce sujet, aussi me suis-je dis que j'allais écrire ma propre version ) En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**

**Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à Rowling, je revendique uniquement la création de la taverne des « _Cinq Morts_ ». Et il va de soi que je ne gagne rien grâce à mes écrits.**

* * *

Une pluie dense et glaciale ruisselait sur les pavés, troublant le silence de la nuit. L'atmosphère était étrange, oppressante. Quelques rares silhouettes se distinguaient encore au hasard des rues désertes, enveloppées de longues capes noires, parfaitement immobiles malgré la violence de l'averse.

_- Des sentinelles,_ pensa-t-il, _à l'affût du moindre mouvement._

De fait, il sentit le regard de l'une d'entre elles peser lourdement sur sa silhouette massive tandis qu'il la dépassait. Nerveux, il accéléra le pas, puis risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. La créature n'avait pas bougé. Par précaution, il rabattit son immense capuche encore un peu plus avant sur son visage et s'humecta les lèvres. Il n'aurait pas dû venir ici, il le savait. Mais la teneur du hibou qu'il avait reçu le matin même était bien trop étrange et inattendue pour qu'il renonce à cette petite escapade nocturne sous le simple prétexte qu'elle avait lieu dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Hagrid ne craignait pas l'Allée des Embrumes, bien qu'il se méfiât comme de la peste de la maléfique engeance qui y traînait. En revanche, l'idée que Dumbledore pût avoir vent de sa présence en ce lieu et en connaître la raison l'emplissait d'effroi. Un grand homme, Dumbledore, et qui avait fait preuve d'une ineffable bonté à son égard en le nommant gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard après son renvoi, il y avait quelques années de cela. Un homme qui, en plus d'une deuxième chance, lui avait offert sa confiance, un poste et une maison. Une vie en somme, comme il se plaisait parfois à le penser. Par Merlin, s'il savait… Hagrid s'ébroua vivement, espérant chasser de son esprit cette culpabilité qui le rongeait comme un poison. Car malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour Dumbledore, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne renoncerait pas à ce pour quoi il était venu ce soir.

Il dû braver les éléments une dizaine de minutes encore avant de trouver le pub qu'il cherchait, situé dans une ruelle se terminant en cul-de-sac et à peine assez large pour lui permettre de s'y engager. La pluie crépitait bruyamment sur l'enseigne métallique accrochée au mur, dont la plaque usée par les ans affichait en lettres d'un noir d'encre le nom de l'endroit : « _Les Cinq Morts_ », en référence aux cinq spécialités de la maison. En pensant à ces dernières, un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Hagrid. L'endroit était certes loin d'être fréquentable mais il fallait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait déguster un hydromel aux épices pimenté de poudre de limace de feu*...

La pensée de cette délicieuse boisson lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Soudain beaucoup moins scrupuleux à l'idée de traîner ses bottes dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Hagrid tira une grosse montre à gousset de l'une des nombreuses poches de sa veste et consulta le cadran. Il avait quelques minutes d'avance. Satisfait, il replia son parapluie, s'ébroua vivement et poussa la porte du pub. Quelques dizaines de clients étaient déjà attablés et discutaient à voix basse, dans les relents d'alcool, d'humidité et de poussière dégagés par la taverne. Pas un seul ne sembla faire grand cas de son arrivée. Les tavernes de l'Allée étaient en effet fréquentées par des créatures si étranges qu'un homme de sa stature – au moins deux fois la taille d'un sorcier moyen - ne présentait que peu d'intérêt pour les mages noirs, ce dont il se félicita intérieurement. Si sa présence ici s'était ébruitée, nul doute que la presse n'aurait pas tardé à en faire ses choux gras.

« _Le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard aperçu dans l'Allée des Embrumes_ »

« _Le garde-chasse de Dumbledore, féru de mage noire ? _»

Il voyait ça d'ici… Rapaces de journalistes…

Tout en grommelant dans sa barbe – qu'il avait fournie – Hagrid se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin jusqu'à une table isolée des autres clients, située dans recoin de la pièce, et d'où il bénéficiait d'une vue globale de la salle. Il ne prit pas la peine de retirer son capuchon : en général, les habitués de ce genre d'endroit préféraient rester anonymes et ce, pour diverses raisons dont certaines – la sienne en particulier - pas toujours avouables. Il eut à peine le temps de poser son parapluie à portée de main que le tenancier, un homme entre deux âges au regard perçant, lui apporta la carte des boissons. Hagrid fit mine de s'y plonger avec intérêt. Sur le parchemin, nulle mention d'une quelconque boisson illégale, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Bien qu'il ne soit pas revenu depuis plusieurs années, il se souvenait encore des usages de la maison quant à ses spécialités. Aussi, prenant un air hésitant, il souffla discrètement à l'homme :

- Hm… Vous avez sans doute encore quelques… spécialités à proposer…

- Monsieur connaît la maison, constata le barman. Les cinq spécialités du jour sont la bière de Billywig, excellente si vous souhaitez sentir votre esprit… s'élever quelque peu.

_- Pas que mon esprit_, songea Hagrid.

En effet, il savait que le venin de Billywig entraînait chez la victime d'une piqûre des étourdissements accompagné d'un état de lévitation qui pouvait s'avérer permanent en cas d'allergie. Mais ce risque ne semblait pas poser de problèmes de conscience au propriétaire, qui jeta un coup d'œil amusé à l'un de ses clients, assis à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa chaise.

- Nous avons également de la liqueur de venin de Doxy, poursuivit-il en revenant à Hagrid, de l'hydromel aux épices et à la poudre de limace de feu, du whisky Pur Feu agrémenté d'une pointe de venin d'Acromentule et pour finir, le très rare vin au sang de Re'em. Une saveur exceptionnelle, si je puis me permettre.

A la mention du vin de Re'em, Hagrid dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'étouffer de stupeur. En passionné des créatures fantastiques de toutes sortes, il n'ignorait pas que le Re'em était une espèce rarissime de bœuf américain, essentiellement convoité pour son sang, dont les vertus magiques dotent d'une force exceptionnelle celui qui a la chance d'en consommer. Or, bien qu'extrêmement convoité, ce produit ne se trouvait sur le marché – officiel ou non – que très difficilement pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Il n'osait d'ailleurs imaginer à quel prix le tenancier avait tarifé le verre…

- Ce sera l'hydromel pour moi, commanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

- Très bon choix, approuva le barman en lui reprenant la carte. Je vous amène cela immédiatement.

Une fois de plus, Hagrid se félicita de ce que son visage soit caché par son capuchon. Par Merlin, du vin de Re'em… Cinq minutes plus tard, l'homme lui amena comme convenu une chope emplie à ras-bord d'un hydromel fumant, auquel les épices et la poudre de limace avait donné une belle teinte rubis. Il remercia, paya, puis en porta une gorgée à ses lèvres. La boisson était bien plus forte que dans ses souvenirs, et il se dit que la limace qu'ils avaient réduite en poudre devait être particulièrement âgée pour pimenter à ce point l'hydromel. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Savourant la brûlure du liquide sur ses lèvres, il prit une autre gorgée qu'il fit longuement rouler sur sa langue. La porte du pub s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer un désagréable courant d'air suivit d'une silhouette haute et nerveuse, engoncée dans une cape trempée par la pluie. La silhouette s'arrêta un moment sur le palier, sembla scruter la salle puis se dirigea soudain à grands pas vers Hagrid, qui sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Avant même qu'il ne pût se composer une attitude, l'homme prit une chaise et s'installa face à lui.

- Cela fait longtemps, dit-il en guise de salut.

- Trop et pas assez, admit Hagrid en hochant la tête.

- Ton dernier achat t'a-t-il donné satisfaction ?

- Tout dépend de quel côté on se place. Mais j'ai eu quelques ennuis.

- Et pourtant, tu es là.

- Et pourtant, je suis là.

L'arrivée du tenancier interrompit leur conversation. Sans quitter Hagrid des yeux, ni prendre la peine de consulter la carte, l'homme commanda un verre de vin de Re'em. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil interrogateur au garde-chasse qui secoua la tête et désigna sa chope, encore à moitié pleine. Sur un signe de son client, le barman les laissa et s'en fut préparer le verre de vin.

- Les affaires marchent on dirait, fit remarquer Hagrid d'un ton qu'il voulut désinvolte.

- Mieux que bien, reconnut l'homme. Mais je n'ai aucun autre mérite que celui de connaître les bonnes personnes.

Sachant dans quel genre d'affaires trempait son vis-à-vis, Hagrid préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire sur ce dernier point et il fit bien : le tenancier revenait déjà avec le verre de vin. Un éclair d'or passa d'une main à l'autre, puis les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau.

- Alors ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?

- Peut-on parler librement ?

- On peut, acquiesça Hagrid après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours.

L'homme eut un sourire puis tira de l'un des replis de sa cape une minuscule petite boîte noire qu'il posa sur la table. Hagrid haussa un sourcil.

- Patience ! l'enjoignit-t-il. Tu ne le regretteras pas, tu verras.

Sûr de son petit effet, il prit tout son temps pour ouvrir la boîte, non sans avoir vérifié une nouvelle fois que personne ne faisait attention à eux. L'intérieur de l'écrin était tapissé d'un épais velours noir, au centre duquel reposaient une vingtaine de toutes petites billes dont la couleur blanc nacré teintée d'un léger bleu rappelait celle des pierres de lune. Et au vu de la réaction d'Hagrid, qui faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée de bière qu'il avait prise, cette vision était tout sauf anodine.

- Est-ce que c'est bien ce que… ? bégaya-t-il, la barbe luisante de bière. Mais où… ? Comment… ? Et mille Gorgones, mais comment as-tu fait pour… ?

- Simple sortilège de Ratatinage, précisa l'homme, pas peu fier de l'émoi qu'il avait suscité chez le garde-chasse.

- Et cette couleur, par Merlin ! Es-tu sûr que… ?

- Absolument certain !

Malgré son capuchon, l'homme put voir qu'un air de pur adoration s'était inscrit sur le visage d'Hagrid et il sourit : l'affaire s'annonçait facile. Quant à ce dernier, il se pencha vers l'avant pour admirer les billes nacrées, tremblant d'excitation. Il avait encore peine à croire qu'elles étaient bien là, devant lui.

_- Des œufs d'Acromentule_, songea-t-il. _Et des œufs d'Acromentule femelle_ ! _Par Merlin…_

Bien involontairement, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Les Acromentules femelles étaient bien plus rares que les mâles. De par leur nature foncièrement belliqueuse, les Acromentules n'éprouvaient aucune pitié, ni pour les autres espèces - quelles qu'elles soient - ni pour leurs semblables. Les plus faibles de ces derniers se voyaient d'ailleurs régulièrement éliminés et dévorés par leurs congénères plus robustes, comportement dont beaucoup de femelles faisaient les frais ce qui ne les rendait que plus agressives, surtout au moment de la ponte.

Si l'homme s'était réellement rendu au fin fond du nid d'une Acromentule pour lui voler une vingtaine d'œufs – en sachant qu'un œuf avait à peu près la taille d'un Souafle - il pouvait alors se vanter d'être le seul à en être ressorti vivant. Ou presque…

- Trois cent Gallions l'œuf, murmura l'homme tout près de son visage. Une affaire !

- Trois cent Gallions ? éructa Hagrid en s'efforçant de ne pas hausser la voix. Le premier ne m'en avait coûté que cent cinquante !

- Les tarifs ont augmenté depuis toutes ces années. Et puis, le premier était un mâle, objecta le trafiquant.

- Et le seul fait que celui-ci soit un œuf de femelle suffit à faire doubler le tarif ?

- La rareté mon ami, la rareté ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'un œuf comme celui-ci coûte sur le marché noir !

Hagrid garda le silence. En vérité, il savait qu'un seul de ces œufs devait valoir au moins le double ou le triple du prix proposé par le trafiquant sur le marché noir. Mais il savait aussi qu'accepter sans broncher le tarif de trois cent Gallions l'œuf le ferait passer pour un client facile qu'il pourrait aisément rouler dans la farine. Aussi, et bien que mourant d'envie d'aligner sur-le-champ les trois cent Gallions sur la table pour obtenir ne serait-ce que la plus petite de ces merveilles, se paya-t-il le luxe de chipoter un peu. Il jeta à l'homme un coup d'œil peu amène, oubliant que son visage était dissimulé par son capuchon, et saisit délicatement la petite boîte.

- Qui me prouve qu'ils ne sont pas faux ? demanda-t-il en faisant mine d'observer attentivement les œufs.

- Allons, allons, mon ami, le gronda gentiment l'homme en secouant la tête. Je ne puis croire qu'un expert de ces créatures tel que toi puisse douter de leur authenticité.

- C'est de ta bonne foi que je doute.

- Oh, eh bien, si ce n'est que ça…

L'homme tendit la main, invitant par là Hagrid à lui rendre sa boîte, ce à quoi ce dernier ne consentit qu'avec réticence. Puis, d'un geste vif et discret, il s'empara d'un œuf et le pointa de sa baguette magique, qu'il venait tout juste de dégainer. Ses lèvres remuèrent silencieusement et un léger filet de lumière blanche se dirigea droit vers l'œuf qui se mit soudain à enfler dans sa paume jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un ballon. Un gros ballon mou et blanc, et dont les nuances bleutées qu'Hagrid avait auparavant aperçu sur la version miniature indiquaient clairement la présence en son sein d'une Acromentule femelle. Emerveillé, le garde-chasse dut se retenir de ne pas tendre une main pour le toucher. Il aurait presque juré pouvoir voir l'embryon de la petite araignée à travers les parois opaques de l'œuf.

- Voilà, tu es convaincu ?

L'homme fit à nouveau un geste sec de sa baguette et l'œuf retrouva bientôt sa place parmi les autres, à nouveau réduit à la taille d'une bille. Hagrid se garda bien de lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais douté de ses dires. La partie la plus difficile de la transaction était encore à venir.

- Je t'en donne deux cent Gallions, annonça-t-il en buvant une lampée de bière.

- Trois cent, maintint l'homme. Tu as eu la preuve que je te dis la vérité.

- Un changement de sexe ne vaut pas cent cinquante Gallions de plus, objecta Hagrid. Deux cent.

- Deux cent soixante-dix. La rareté se paie, je te l'ai dit.

- Tu possèdes une vingtaine de ces œufs, rétorqua Hagrid en désignant la boîte. Ta conception de la rareté est plutôt étrange…

- J'ai pris des risques dont tu n'as aucune idée pour récupérer ces œufs.

- Je crois être mieux placé que toi pour savoir quel genre de risque tu as couru. Dois-je te rappeler que je t'ai déjà acheté un œuf il y a quelques années de cela ?

- Ainsi, c'est pour lui que tu batailles avec tant d'acharnement ? susurra le trafiquant d'une voix mielleuse. Il est donc encore vivant ?

Hagrid ne répondit pas. La tournure que commençait à prendre la conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Sais-tu que je pourrais te dénoncer au Ministère de la Magie pour détention illégale de créature dangereuse ?

- Alors que c'est toi qui me l'as vendue ? répondit Hagrid, moins sûr de lui qu'il ne le laissait paraître. A ton aise. Mais tu commettrais là une monstrueuse erreur. Ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt et tu le sais.

L'homme resta silencieux un moment, semblant soupeser les propos d'Hagrid. Il était intelligent, ce dernier le savait. Suffisamment pour se rendre compte que le dénoncer reviendrait pour lui à se dénoncer lui-même. Car Hagrid savait bien trop de choses sur son compte. Les marchandises qu'il trafiquait, certains des clients qu'il fournissait, les endroits où il travaillait… Des choses qu'il n'hésiterait pas à révéler si le Ministère de la Magie venait à lui tomber dessus.

- Je te laisse l'œuf de ton choix pour deux cent cinquante Gallions, finit par lâcher le trafiquant. A prendre ou à laisser. Et il va de soi que pour ce prix, je compte également sur ton silence.

- Mon silence durera tant que durera le tien, répliqua Hagrid. J'accepte.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main puis burent chacun une lampée du verre qu'ils avaient commandé. Le revendeur invita ensuite Hagrid à choisir l'un des œufs que contenait l'écrin. Ce dernier opta pour l'un des plus petits, doté de reflets bleutés chatoyants et l'enferma précautionneusement dans une petite bourse dénichée dans l'une des poches de sa veste.

- Tu sauras lui rendre sa taille normale ? lui demanda l'homme d'un ton moqueur.

- Ça, c'est mon affaire. Voilà tes Gallions.

Aussi vif qu'un serpent, l'homme empocha les pièces d'or puis profita de l'arrivée d'un nouveau client pour jeter un coup d'œil à la salle. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qui venait de se passer.

- Tu ne vérifies pas ? demanda Hagrid alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers lui.

- Je te fais confiance. En revanche, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous qui m'attendent. Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

L'homme but la dernière gorgée de son vin de Re'em, fit claquer son verre vide sur la table, puis se leva, resserra sa cape autour de lui et quitta le pub, non sans avoir laissé un confortable pourboire au propriétaire qui s'inclina en guise de remerciement. Hagrid, lui, s'attarda quelque peu pour donner le change et fit mine de se plonger dans un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait sur une banquette à proximité, tout en buvant lentement ce qui lui restait de bière. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il possédait un œuf. Un œuf d'Acromentule femelle… Oh, comme Aragog serait heureux !

Ce fut la pensée de son ami, une Acromentule mâle qui vivait seul au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, qui le décida enfin à quitter le pub à son tour. Comme son ami trafiquant avant lui, il laissa un pourboire au tavernier, plus pour endormir ses éventuels soupçons que par réelle envie, puis sortit. Au dehors, la pluie avait redoublé mais Hagrid n'y prit pas garde, tout tremblant d'excitation qu'il était à l'idée d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Aragog. Après toutes ces années passées seul dans la Forêt, il allait enfin pouvoir fonder une famille !

- Tu seras bien dans la Forêt, tu verras, murmura-t-il à l'œuf d'une voix paternelle en tapotant sa poche. Et Aragog prendra bien soin de toi, je le connais.

Vint alors à l'esprit d'Hagrid que sa nouvelle protégée aurait besoin d'un nom. De même qu'Aragog signifiait « araignée géante » - un nom qu'il avait trouvé lui-même – celui de sa future épouse devra inspirer la crainte, et toute la férocité et la fourberie dont elle fera preuve une fois parvenue à l'âge adulte. Un nom sale et sombre, à l'image des rues étroites de l'Allée des Embrumes. A l'image de la Forêt Interdite où elle vivra. A l'image enfin de cette espèce à laquelle elle appartenait, cette espèce sans pitié et porteuse de la mort.

Un nom à son image à elle…

_Mosag_…

* * *

**Mosag, selon l'information trouvée sur l'encyclopédie HP, signifie « dirty female » ou « filthy » (littéralement « femelle sale » ou « dégoûtant(e) »)**

*** la mention des limaces de feu à cette époque est un léger anachronisme de ma part. En effet, selon les informations que j'ai pu trouver à ce sujet, cet animal fait l'objet d'études de la part de Newt Scamander, dit « Norbert Dragonneau » (et grand-père de Rolf Scamander, le mari de Luna) à l'époque à laquelle se déroulent les événements contés par les livres. Il est donc un peu tôt pour les mentionner dans cet OS, mais l'auteur n'en fait qu'à sa tête )**


End file.
